Once Upon A Time (HunHan)
by peachymoonyo
Summary: Apa kau ingin mendengar dongeng pengantar tidur? So guys let me tell you a story...
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS JUST A FICTION!

.

 **DON'T FORGET LEAVE REVIEW** for support the story!

 **HunHan** is **REAL**! Yo yo yo~

.

 **Typo is my style gaes typo everywhere ~**

.

Enjoy to read nyaaahhh~

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **HunHan : Once Upon A Time**

.

 _"Daddy! Aku mau mendengar cerita si peri cantik itu lagi, bisakah kau menceritakannya lagi?"_

 _Pria yang tengah menatap layar laptopnya itu mengernyit, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. Anak perempuannya ini suka sekali mendengar cerita tentang si peri cantik yang bertemu dengan sesosok pangeran._

 _Sosok pangeran yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya._

 _"Daddy? Ayo! Aku tidak akan tidur kalau daddy tidak mau menceritakannya lagi" bibir gadis kecil dengan piyama pinknya itu mengerucut sambil memeluk erat boneka rusa kecilnya._

 _"Kau tidak bosan? Sudah hampir 8 kali daddy menceritakannya untukmu" gadis kecil bermata bening itu menggeleng._

 _"Aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya karena lewat cerita itu aku bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya dia hingga bisa membuat sang pangeran tampan jatuh cinta"_

 _Sang daddy tersenyum, oh ayolah ini sebenarnya cerita dewasa. Namun sang daddy sengaja memutar cerita agar menjadi sebuah dogeng singkat pengantar tidur, karena anak perempuannya ini terus mendesaknya untuk menceritakan sebuah cerita tentang peri dan pangeran._

 _Diantara sekian banyaknya dongeng pengantar tidur tentang peri (tinker bell dan peterpan, misalnya) sang anak begitu menyukai cerita karangan ayahnya ini._

 _"Baiklah, akan daddy ceritakan"_

 _Sang daddy lalu menggendong anak perempuannya itu ke kamarnya yang bernuansa pink, merebahkan tubuh kecil itu di ranjang kecil lalu menarik selimutnya. Sang daddy lalu duduk di tepi ranjang._

 _"Pada suatu hari..."_

.

.

 _'Once upon a time i saw a pretty fairy and he show me a magic'_

.

Semilir angin sejuk pukul 7 pagi terasa menyejukan disertai suara terpaan ombak yang menghantam karang diiringi aroma awal musim semi yang mulai tercium pada bulan maret ini.

Suara burung yang terbang di atas langit biru yang cerah, juga aroma bunga bunga yang baru bermekaran. Menambah indah panorama yang tengah dinikmati oleh seorang pemuda tampan di teras villa bermaterial kayu itu.

Matanya terpejam, rambut hitamnya tertiup kebelakang wajahnya ketika semilir angin musim semi menerpa wajah rupawannya.

"Kau tidak pergi jalan jalan? Nikmatilah liburanmu"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Oh SeHun itu menoleh kebelakang lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati sang nenek yang tengah duduk di kursi goyangnya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang bisa membuat kepalamu pecah" sehun tertawa pelan, lalu berjalan menghampiri sang nenek dan duduk di sebuah kursi kayu disamping kursi goyang sang nenek.

"Aku masih ingin diam disini bersama nenek, waktu liburanku masih panjang" sehun tersenyum manis yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman tak kalah manis dari sang nenek.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, nenek tidak bisa menemanimu ke seoul" "tidak apa apa, aku sudah besar dan aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan"

Sehun mengenggam tangan neneknya yang sudah keriput itu, lalu mengusapnya halus.

Sehun malah sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang nenek yang memilih tinggal sendirian di geoje daripada ikut dengan sehun ke seoul. Orang tua sehun sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan tak lama setelah kematian putra tercintanya sang kakek juga meninggalkannya dan sang nenek sendirian.

Entah apa alasannya, namun sang nenek kerap menolak ajakan sehun untuk tinggal di seoul. Namun sedikitnya sehun bisa mengerti apa alasan sang nenek begitu tak rela meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya ini, itu karena sang nenek terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pulau yang memiliki sejuta pesona ini.

Begitupun dengan sehun, ia sangat jatuh cinta pada pulau ini dan ia akan selalu merindukan sang nenek dan pulau ini ketika rutinitas sehari harinya sangat padat, membuat seluruh otot otot ditubuhnya terasa tegang.

Sang nenek yang mengaku masih sehat berulang kali meyakinkan pada sehun jika ia baik baik saja meskipun ia harus tinggal sendiri, sehun sedikit bernafas lega ketika sang nenek mengatakan bahwa ia tak sendiri.

Di villa sederhana miliknya ia sering ditemani oleh seorang pria baik hati yang setiap hari datang menjenguknya dan menemaninya, sehun tak tahu pasti siapa dia namun dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena bersedia menemani neneknya yang kesepian.

Namun sang nenek mengatakan akhir akhir ini pria itu sedang sibuk, dan dia tak bisa mampir setiap hari untuk menemaninya, ia hanya akan datang ketika sore menjelang lalu menemaninya sampai malam. Biasanya saat pagi hari ia akan datang ke villa neneknya sambil membawakan sarapan untuknya, dan ketika siang hari menjelang ia akan pergi entah kemana lalu kembali lagi sore hari.

Menemani sang nenek menikmati matahari terbenam sambil meminum teh hangat dan kudapan manis diatas meja kecil.

Dan sudah 3 hari ini sejak kedatangan sehun berlibur ke pulau ini pria itu tak juga muncul.

Sehun mengernyit menatap sang nenek yang terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jalan setapak menuju villanya.

"Nenek, apa yang kau cari?" "dia tak datang lagi hari ini"

Sehun ikut menatap jalanan setapak yang di pinggirnya di penuhi bunga bunga yang mulai bermekaran dan berwarna warni, ia paham betul siapa 'dia' yang neneknya bicarakan, pria yang enggan untuk disebutkan namanya oleh sang nenek.

"Mungkin dia sibuk" ucap sehun lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau jalan jalan?" sehun mengangguk, "aku hanya akan menyusuri jalanan disekitar sini tak akan jauh jauh" sang nenek melempar senyumannya.

...

 _'And he tell me to keep his secret'_

.

Sehun berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan setapak yang mengarah langsung ke pantai lepas dengan air laut biru bergradasi yang terlihat berkilauan ketika bias cahaya matahari terpantul disana.

Ia tampak tampan dengan style kasualnya, celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam, kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan sepatu sneakers putih yang menjadi alas kakinya.

Langkah kakinya membawanya pada sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari tebing pantai, disana ada pohon bunga sakura besar dan pohon forsythia yang mulai bermekaran. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman lalu melangkah menuju pohon bunga sakura besar yang rindang itu dan duduk dibawah sana yang berlapis hamparan rumput hijau sebagai alasnya.

Suasana sangat sepi dan hening, jauh dari kebisingan kota. Disini sehun hanya dapat mendengar suara ombak, suara burung, dan suara angin yang menerpa dedaunan rindang disekitar sana.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya, memasang earphonenya dikedua telinganya dan menyalakan musik instrumental favoritnya dengan volume sedang, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati terpaan angin di wajahnya serta wangi aroma bebungaan disekitarnya yang terbawa angin.

Hingga tak lama kemudian sehun terlelap dalam tidur damainya.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis tengah berjongkok di samping sehun yang tertidur pulas.

Ia menopang dagu lancipnya dengan tangannya, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah sehun yang terlihat sempurna tanpa cacat. Ia tersenyum ketika sehun sedikit melengguh dalam tidurnya, sepertinya semilir angin tak menganggu tidurnya.

Tangan pemuda manis itu tiba tiba terulur begitu saja, jemari kurusnya menyentuh wajah sehun, mengusap lembut dahi, hidung dan turun ke tulang rahang tegasnya.

"Ng?" luhan cepat cepat menjauhkan lengannya dan refleks mengigit jarinya ketika sehun melengguh dan membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Siapa kau?" ucap sehun ketika ia menoleh kesamping kanan dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah menatapnya sambil mengigit jarinya.

"Maaf aku- aku..." pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya dan hendak pergi, namun tangannya di tarik oleh sehun hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk disamping sehun.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menganggu tidurmu" pemuda itu menunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, sehun tersenyum ia tampak sangat lucu dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Namaku sehun, siapa namamu?" sehun memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencari manik mata pemuda manis di sampingnya, lalu pemuda itu mendongkak dan menatap sehun sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan manik indahnya.

"Luhan, namaku luhan" "senang bertemu denganmu luhan" luhan tersenyum lalu menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Dimana kau tinggal?" tanya sehun.

"Aku tinggal di villa bukit yang tak jauh dari sini, bagaimana denganmu?" luhan memiringkan kepalanya lucu sambil tersenyum dan menatap sehun.

"Aku tinggal di villa yang ada diatas bukit ini, aku tinggal dengan nenekku" "villa? Apa maksudmu villa kayu yang ditempati oleh nenek baik hati?" sehun mengernyit.

"Baik hati? Apa kau kenal dengan nenekku?" "nenekmu?" luhan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, pemuda yang sedang bicara dengannya ini adalah cucu dari nenek tua yang sering luhan temani selama ini? Apa ini takdir atau hanya kebetulan?

"Aku sering menemani nenekmu" sehun membulatkan matanya, jadi luhan adalah pria yang sering neneknya ceritakan di telepon? Pria yang sering neneknya panggil dengan nama peri geoje? Apakah benar?

"Ka-kau?" luhan tersenyum manis.

"Apa nenekmu menceritakan hal hal yang aneh tentangku?" "tidak tidak! Dia bilang kau sangat baik dan berhati lembut, dia juga memanggilmu peri geoje? Peri- geoje?" ucap sehun menerka, ia sudah curiga dari awal jika neneknya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang orang yang bernama peri geoje.

Luhan terkekeh, "itu hanya panggilan saja, kau tidak usah takut" "aku tidak takut, hanya saja-" "hm?"

Luhan menatap sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan beribu tanya, kulit luhan sangat putih seperti hamparan salju dimusim dingin, wajahnya tampan cenderung cantik(?) dengan bulu mata lentik dan juga bibir tipis yang berwarna pink dan lembap.

Tubuhnya tak terlalu kurus maupun tak terlalu gemuk, tak terlalu tinggi juga tak terlalu pendek, terlihat sangat sempurna untuk porsi seorang manusia.

"Baiklah sehun, karena kau cucu nenek baik hati itu aku akan menunjukanmu sebuah rahasia" "hm? Rahasia?" "rahasiaku dan rahasia nenekmu"

Luhan terlihat sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapan heran dari sehun, ia malah tersenyum dan jemarinya mulai bergerak di atas telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah apel merah yang manis" sehun mengernyit, bagaimana bisa? Disini tak ada pohon apel!

Luhan tertawa renyah ketika melihat ekspresi sehun yang keheranan setengah mati.

Perlahan jemari luhan bergerak di atas telapak tangannya, serbuk keemasan tiba tiba muncul dan berputar di atas telapak tangannya, sehun melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan sekarang, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali.

Serbuk keemasan itu semakin banyak dan menggumpal lalu berputar hingga tiba tiba serbuk itu memadat dan berubah menjadi sebuah apel merah yang mengkilap. Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah sehun sedang bermimpi di siang bolong? Bagaimana bisa luhan melakukan itu? Ini bukan sihir atau tipuan mata kan?

"Astaga! Itu-" "sstt" ucap luhan menaruh jari telunjuk nya di depan bibirnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau mencicipinya? Kau tidak perlu takut aku tidak menyimpan racun didalamnya" sehun menatap apel ditangan luhan dan wajah luhan secara bergantian.

Luhan menyerahkan apel merah itu kepada sehun, dan dengan ragu sehun menerimanya lalu mengigit kecil apel itu. Dan benar!

Apelnya terasa sangat manis dan segar, sehun menatap luhan tak percaya. Jadi luhan adalah?

.

 _'Suddenly, he kiss me and i feel my heart beating so fast. That eyes, that lips, that smile, that hair, that hand. I'm falling in love with that fairy'_

.

"Apa ini sehun?"

Ucap luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah mahkota bunga yang sengaja sehun buat untuk luhan.

Sehun tak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum sambil memasangkan mahkota bunga sakura itu diatas kepala luhan, tangan luhan terulur menyetuh kepalanya.

"Kau membuatkannya untukku?" sehun mengangguk, luhan yang sedang berjongkok itu tersenyum malu, astaga! Demi peri kayangan(?) jantung luhan rasanya akan melompat dari tempatnya, mengapa ia begitu bahagia ketika sehun tersenyum manis padanya.

Ada rasa hangat dihatinya ketika ia bersama sehun, bagaikan ada jutaan bunga yang bermekaran dalam waktu bersamaan dihatinya. Sehun menyentuh tempat yang tak pernah orang lain sentuh di hatinya.

"Sehun?" "hm?"

Sehun menoleh dan menatap luhan, kedua manik mata itu bertemu dan saling pandang selama kurang lebih hampir 20 detik hingga keduanya saling memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Suasana berubah hening~

"Aku harap kau menyimpan rahasia ini" sehun kembali menoleh, menatap wajah luhan dengan seksama. Rasanya ia tak mau berpaling dari pemandangan indah dihadapannya, ia ingin terus menatap wajah luhan dan mengukirnya dengan tinta emas di dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan menyimpannya lu, kau jangan khawatir" sehun tersenyum.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana namun luhan tiba tiba memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sehun dengan menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan sedetik kemudian luhan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir sehun.

Sehun terperanjat, namun ia tak menolak perlakuan luhan. Ia hanya menatap wajah luhan yang memejamkan matanya, dan tepat seperti dugaan nya bibir luhan terasa lembut dan lembap.

Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya, dan meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi kepala luhan. Suara ombak dan suara bagaikan menjadi _back sound_ untuk acara mereka.

 _"Nnhh"_

Sehun perlahan menggerakan bibirnya, tak mau bibirnya bergerak pasif dan tanpa pergerakan sama sekali. Kesempatan ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

 _"Ahhnn mhh"_ kepala sehun bergerak ke kanan dan luhan otomatis menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri, memperdalam ciuman lembut dan memabukan itu.

Keduanya melengguh ketika lidah mereka saling membelai di dalam rongga mulut luhan.

 _"Aah haahh~"_ luhan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir sehun setelah paru parunya menjerit minta diisi oksigen, sebenarnya ini bukan ciuman yang panas namun tetap saja ciuman ini sedikitnya menyita banyak oksigen di paru parunya.

Benang saliva terlihat jelas menetes membasahi dagu luhan, entah saliva siapa namun hal ini menambah kesan menggoda bagi sehun, apalagi sekarang luhan tengah menatapnya dengan mata sayu, dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Kali ini sehun yang mendekatkan dirinya kepada luhan, menarik dagu lancip luhan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Begitukah caramu menutup mulutku agar rahasiamu tak terbongkar?" luhan tak menjawab ia lebih senang memalingkan wajah meronanya ke arah lain.

"Luhan?" sehun kembali menarik dagu luhan hingga manik matanya beradu pandang dengan manik bening milik luhan.

 _"Mmhh"_ sehun kembali membungkam bibir tipis nan lembap milik manusia setengah peri itu, lidah luhan terasa sangat manis di indera pengecap nya. Bibir dan lengguhan luhan bagaikan candu bagi sehun ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

Sehun melepas ciumannya sepihak ketika suara dering ponselnya berbunyi di saku celananya, luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Ternyata ada telepon dari sang nenek.

...

Sehun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku celananya lalu kembali menatap luhan yang sedang duduk sambil menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya, bagian hidung ke bawah ia sembunyikan diantara kedua lengannya.

"Lu?" luhan menoleh, sehun terperanjat melihat mata luhan yang berkaca kaca.

"Luhan? Apa aku menyakitimu?" luhan menggeleng cepat, ia merubah posisinya senyaman mungkin. Jemari lentik dan kurusnya bergerak saling meremas.

"A-aku..." sehun menautkan kedua alis tebalnya, luhan terlihat sangat gelisah berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi sebelumnya yang tampak ceria tanpa beban.

"Ada apa?" "hiks.." "lu? Katakan padaku ada apa?" "se-sehun aku...hiks"

Hening, keadaan kembali hening hanya suara isakan yang terdengar dari mulut luhan begitu menyayat hati sehun.

"Sehun ah?" luhan mendongkak, menyeka air matanya yang sedari tadi menetes membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Hm?" "aku merasa sangat bahagia" "bahagia?" luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum membentuk _eye smile_ yang menyaratkan kebahagiaan disana.

"Aku merasa bahagia karena bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dihatiku, aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya sehun maka dari itu aku menangis" luhan menunduk memainkan bawahan jeans putihnya.

"Sesuatu yang aneh? Bagaimana rasanya?" ucap sehun tersenyum menggoda, ayolah kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika melihat ekspresi luhan saat ini. Ekspresi malu yang biasanya ditunjukan oleh seorang gadis kecil yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada pangerannya.

"Aku merasakan hatiku sangat bahagia, bagaikan ada jutaan bunga yang bermekaran di hatiku" luhan menatap sehun sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, dan tatapan matanya seakan bertanya 'perasaan apa ini?'

Sehun terkekeh pelan, ya tuhan kuatkan sehun agar tak segera menyerang kembali bibir tipis yang tengah mengerucut itu, kenapa luhan sangat polos!?

"Itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta" "jatuh cinta? Apa rasanya sakit? Apa itu cinta? Apa rasanya seperti buah strawberry?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, lagi. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, namun ada seseorang yang pernah mengatakan padanya.

 _'Jika kau merasakan hatimu berbunga bunga pada seseorang kau harus mencium tepat di bibirnya'_

Luhan tak tahu jika perasaan berbunga bunga itu adalah perasaan jatuh cinta, setahunya ia menyukai sehun.

"Rasanya manis asam seperti buah strawberry, kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?" luhan menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau tahu caranya berciuman?" "ada seseorang yang berkata jika suatu hari hatiku terasa berbunga bunga pada seseorang maka aku harus menciumnya tepat dibibirnya"

Astaga! Sehun tepok(?) jidat, siapapun yang mengatakan pribahasa konyol itu pada luhan mulutnya benar benar harus kembali disekolahkan.

"Luhan, kau jatuh cinta padaku?" "hm?" luhan menunduk lalu mengigit bibirnya, apa benar ia jatuh cinta pada sehun yang terlihat bagai sosok pangeran dimatanya?

"Lu?" "y-yah aku jatuh cinta padamu sehun" luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, astaga astaga! Ia rasanya malu sekali hingga ingin sekali menjatuhkan diri dari tebing lalu jatuh ke dasar lautan yang dalam. Lalu dimakan ikan hiu atau ditelan ikan paus(?)

Sehun tertawa renyah, baginya luhan sangat menggemaskan. Sehun serasa sedang mendengar seorang anak kecil yang menyatakan perasaannya pada orang dewasa yang lebih tua darinya, ingin sekali sehun memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Luhan?" sehun melepas tangan luhan yang menutupi wajahnya, mata luhan terpejam erat membuat sehun kembali tertawa gemas.

"Luhan, lihat aku" luhan perlahan membuka kelopak mata indahnya, matanya mengerjap membuat bulu mata lentiknya bergerak gerak meyapu mata bawahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku, padahal kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu" "e-entahlah sehun, aku hanya merasa senang ketika kau menatapku"

Sehun tersenyum lagi dan luhan saat ini sedang susah payah menyetabilkan detak jantungnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu" lagi, mata luhan mengerjap lucu.

"Sehun? Kau menyukaiku?" sehun mengangguk, "tap-tapi mmhh-"

Kalimat itu terpotong ketika sehun kembali melumat bibir tipisnya, membuat luhan membulatkan matanya.

.

 _'I think i'm in my day dream, but the truth is i'm not in my day dream so god, please tell me if i'm not in a fairy tale..'_

.

Sang nenek dan sehun kini tengah duduk di sebuah sofa putih sambil memperhatikan luhan yang tengah menggerakan jemarinya.

Serbuk silver dan emas itu perlahan memutar dan membentuk kupu kupu, dan yap! Kupu kupu dari serbuk silver itu terbang mengepakan sayapnya.

Sang nenek tersenyum bahagia, ia bagai melihat sebuah pertunjukan sulap. Sehun memperhatikan sang nenek dari samping yang tampak sangat bahagia dengan senyuman yang melengkung di bibir keriput nya.

Betapa bahagianya sang nenek saat tahu luhan kembali datang menemaninya, sang nenek juga merasa senang karena luhan dan sehun ternyata sudah saling mengenali satu sama lain.

Manik mata sehun lalu bergerak memperhatikan wajah luhan, ia masih asyik bermain dengan serbuknya. Luhan adalah peri tanpa sayap yang sangat cantik, dan berhati lembut.

Luhan adalah rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya saat ini.

 _'I'm not believe a fairy in real life before, but when i see him._

 _God! He's real a half of a fairy'_

 **Mind to gimme review?**

Next chap insyaallah (?) ada NC nya deh... Siapa tau ada yg mau kasih masukan, pencerahan, kritik, saran dan segala tektekbengeknya (?) boleh share, bisa kallee :'v

Btw, Gua ambil set cerita ini di pulau geoje cause i'm truly falling in love with that place. Disana ada windy hill juga kalau gk salah sehun pernah di foto disana :'v iyah gitu? Iyahin ajalah :v *maaf kalau salah*

But, thanks gaes yg 'sudi' baca fict tak berfaedah ini. Terutama kalian para HHS!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE GREAT! **SO KEEP SUPPORT HUNHAN TILL THE END!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T FORGET LEAVE REVIEW** for support the story!

 **HunHan** is **REAL**! Yo yo yo~

.

 **Typo is my style gaes typo everywhere ~**

.

Enjoy to read nyaaahhh~

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **HunHan : Once Upon A Time**

.

 _"Karena setiap cerita cinta harus ada pengorbanan di dalamnya"_

...

 _'One day, he show me a new world that i never seen before. Like i'm fly to neverland'_

...

Cuaca hari ini tak kalah bagusnya dengan hari sebelumnya, makin banyak bunga yang bermekaran. Pesona musim semi yang tak akan pernah mati di pulau indah ini.

Luhan menapakan kakinya di atas pasir putih yang terlihat berkilau, bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyuman manis ketika air laut menyapa kulit kakinya.

"Sehun?" luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sehun, sehun mengerjap lalu tersenyum.

Manik matanya menatap genggaman tangan luhan di tangannya, terasa hangat dan sentuhan kulit luhan terasa seperti sihir yang akan membuat hatimu bergetar ketika kau menyentuhnya.

"Aku belum pernah berenang dilaut, apa kau pernah berenang dilaut sehun?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku pernah menyelam kedalam laut" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap laut.

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu?" "apa manusia selalu melakukan hal yang menyenangkan? Apa yang kau lihat didalam laut? Apa ada banyak ikan? Apa ada banyak batu karang? Seperti apa bentuknya?"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu terkekeh pelan menanggapi berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan luhan.

"Ada banyak ikan, ada berbagai macam ikan, banyak bentuk dan warnanya, hmm... Disana banyak batu karang, ada juga yang bergerak, juga banyak bentuk dan warnanya"

"Aku ingin melihatnya" luhan menunduk, lalu kembali mendongkakan kepalanya menatap lautan sambil sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Sehun bagaimama kalau kita bermain air?" "hm?" luhan tersenyum lalu menarik tangan sehun menghampiri ombak kecil di tepi pantai.

Mereka menggulung bawahan celana mereka, lalu menggerakan kaki mereka di atas air dan pasir putih.

"Luhan!" luhan tertawa bahagia ketika sehun meneriaki namanya dengan kesal, sehun menatap bajunya yang basah karena terciprat air laut. Ini semua ulah luhan yang sengaja menyipratkan air laut dengan tangannya.

"Bajuku jadi basah, kau nakal sekali!" luhan menggerakan sebelah bahunya sambil tertawa lalu berlari.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau! Kemari kau, aku balas kau!" "coba saja kalau bisa!"

Sehun merasa tertantang, ia lalu berlari mengejar luhan. Seperti adegan romantis dalam sebuah film kan?

.

.

Sehun menepuk nepuk bajunya yang basah, luhan yang duduk diatas batu besar hanya menatap sehun yang sedang mencoba mengeringkan bajunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sehun mendelik, sudah tahu sehun sedang berusaha mengeringkan pakaiannya yang basah karena ulahnya, masih saja bertanya.

Luhan terkikik ketika sehun menatapnya tajam lewat ekor matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengeringkannya" "bagaimana caranya? Kau akan menjemurnya begitu?" luhan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Luhan menggerakan jemarinya dan tiba tiba bulir bulir air kecil keluar dari serat kain pakaian sehun, sehun terdiam. Hell! Apa luhan pengendali air seperti katara yang ada di film avatar the legend of aang itu ?

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu bulir bulir air itu menyatu hingga membentuk bola air.

"Kering?" ucap sehun sambil meraba pakaiannya yang kering dengan seketika, matanya lalu menatap luhan yang asyik memainkan bola air berukuran kecil yang melayang itu.

Sehun menghampiri luhan dan memperhatikan bola air itu dari dekat, astaga itu benar benar air yang melayang, oooohhh~ like a magic!

Sehun lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah mencari bunga berukuran kecil, manik matanya tertarik pada bunga daisy putih lalu memetiknya.

Sehun lalu menyimpannya diatas bola air itu membuat luhan mengernyit, dan-

"Hm?" "indah bukan?" luhan tersenyum, bunga daisy putih itu masuk kedalam bola air dan mengambang didalam bola air itu. Jika dilihat seperti water globe yang melayang.

"Sehun?" "hm?" "aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu" "apa itu?"

Luhan perlahan menyimpan bola air itu di atas rumput lalu bola air itu pecah.

"Ayo!" luhan menarik tangan sehun memasuki suatu hutan sepi yang penuh dengan pepohonan tinggi menjulang.

Udara dingin begitu terasa disana, namun rasanya sangat menyejukan. Hutan itu sepi namun ini bukan hutan belantara, hanya hutan biasa yang terbuka namun jarang disinggahi orang orang.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" "aku ingin kau melihat duniaku sehun" "duniamu? Ma-maksudmu?" luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Luhan lagi lagi menggerakan tangannya hingga serbuk berwarna emas itu keluar lalu terbang diantara 2 pohon besar dan tak lama kemudian serbuk emas itu berubah menjadi sebuah pintu putih.

"Apa itu pintu kemana saja seperti doraemon?" "apa itu doraemon?" "ah, ehehe bukan apa apa" ucap sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar" luhan menyentuh kuping sehun dan tiba tiba kuping sehun berubah bentuk seperti kuping elf yang panjang dan runcing.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan!?" "tenang saja, sihirnya akan hilang setelah 1 jam. Aku ingin membawamu bertemu temanku di duniaku, tapi aturannya seorang peri tidak boleh membawa seorang manusia masuk kedalam jadi aku mengubahmu agar mereka tidak curiga kalau kau adalah seorang manusia, ratu akan menghukumku sangat berat jika aku ketahuan membawa manusia kesana"

Sehun menatap luhan intens, "apa yang terjadi jika kau ketahuan membawa seorang manusia kedalam duniamu" "aku tidak diizinkan lagi masuk kedalam sana" luhan menunduk, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Kau siap?" sehun mengangguk.

.

 _'This not a nightmare! Not a day dream, this is true! He show me a real fairy tale, a hidden land in the world like a story'_

 _._

Pintu itu terbuka dan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan menusuk retina mata milik sehun hingga sehun harus menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

"Luhan kau?" Luhan menggerakan kuping panjang dan runcingnya, di kuping elf nya ada sebuah anting berwarna silver yang menjuntai.

"Ssstt.. Bersikaplah normal, ayo!" luhan mengenggam tangan sehun lalu berjalan santai menuju jalan setapak yang penuh banyak macam bunga itu, disamping jalan setapak itu ada aliran sungai kecil dengan air yang jernih dan yang makin membuat sehun tercengang adalah.

Ia bisa melihat banyak karakter dongeng yang tak pernah ia sangka akan ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri secara langsung, satu kata untuk menggambarkan hal ini. Wonderful!

"Luhan!" luhan menoleh ketika suara melengking yang menyakiti gendang telinganya itu menyerukan namanya.

'Bugh!'

"Aku merindukanmu luhan!" sehun hanya bisa membatu ketika sosok pria berambut putih dengan sayap di punggungnya itu memeluk tubuh luhan erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu baek!" telinga luhan bergerak gerak, sehun terpaku. Kenapa luhan selalu menggerakan telinganya?

"Luhan! Kau sudah lama tidak datang kemari dan sek- eh?" baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya lalu menatap sehun yang terdiam disamping luhan dengan ekspresi cenggonya(?)

"Siapa dia lu?" "lebih baik kita mengobrol dirumahmu" ucap luhan, baekhyun yang paham dengan tatapan luhan mengangguk lalu membawa sehun dan luhan kedalam rumah kayu yang sederhana.

.

"Chanyeol?" "dia pergi ke istana ratu dan raja karena ada panggilan untuknya" luhan mengangguk, wajar saja kalau chanyeol dapat panggilan dari ratu dan raja karena chanyeol anak mereka.

"Lu? Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau lagi lagi membawa manusia kesini?" luhan tersenyum sambil menatap sehun yang menatapnya dengan beribu tanya.

"Dia-" luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya, haruskah ia mengatakannya pada baekhyun kalau sehun ternyata adalah pangeran yang selalu impikan? Hingga ia rela pergi kedunia manusia untuk mencari pangerannya itu?

"Ada apa lu?" "dia temanku! Dia teman baikku aku... Aku ingin dia tahu teman temanku disini" baekhyun tersenyum, ia memang tidak tahu betul apa maksud luhan lagi lagi membawa seorang manusia masuk kedalam dunia ini (setelah sebelumnya ia membawa nenek sehun kesana) namun ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna tatapan luhan pada sehun yang mengartikan sesuatu hal yang sangat dalam.

"Siapa namamu?" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum, telinganya bergerak gerak.

"Sehun" ucap sehun singkat sambil tersenyum kecil, baekhyun balas tersenyum lalu menatap luhan dan yang ditatap menunduk malu menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah berteman lama, kalian terlihat serasi ketika bersama" "baekhyun!" "apa lu? Ayolah jangan malu malu begitu, aku tahu kau menyukainya kan?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, namun sehun malah memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Saat ini sehun malah sibuk dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berputar diotaknya, kenapa luhan tak punya sayap? Kenapa saat menyajikan minuman baekhyun tak menggunakan kekuatannya? Kenapa telinga luhan selalu bergerak? Dan kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa yang lainnya...

.

.

 _'And he said, he always dreaming about a prince and then he try to seek the prince till roam to human world for find him'_

Sehun dan luhan kini tengah menikmati terpaan angin siang yang menyejukan, mereka duduk menghadap danau kecil tak jauh dari hutan.

Danau ini punya air yang sangat jernih, bahkan kau bisa melihat ikan ikan kecil dengan jelas di tepi danau.

Sehun dan luhan duduk berdampingan, luhan menyimpan kepalanya di bahu sehun sambil menutup matanya, dan sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menyimpannya di atas kepala luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, merasakan dinginnya air danau yang menyapa kulit kakinya dan kaki luhan. Air danau 2x jauh lebih indah ketika musim semi dimana banyak kelopak kelopak bunga yang terbang terbawa angin dan jatuh di atas air danau.

Disekitar danau banyak sekali tanaman liar yang mulai memekarkan bunganya dengan bermacam warna dan bentuk. Ada juga pohon bunga sakura kecil dan pohon bunga forsythia, bunga azalea, bunga lili, bunga mawar, lavender, bunga dandelion, bunga daisy, bunga krisantemum, dan bunga bunga yang lainnya.

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh sehun sebelumnya jika pulau kelahiran ayahnya ini punya banyak tempat yang hampir tak pernah terjamah manusia, ia harus banyak berterima kasih pada sosok manusia setengah peri yang ada disampingnya, karena luhan banyak menunjukan sisi dari pulau terpinggirkan ini yang sangat indah!

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya luhan mengajaknya ke rumah sederhananya, rumah kecil ini bermaterial kayu yang mengkilap.

Suasana sejuk dengan wangi bunga mawar dan lavender menyeruak ketika sehun memasuki rumah kecil itu, luhan menata rapih setiap barang barangnya tampak sangat bersih dan rapih.

"Kau mau minum?" luhan menarik tangan sehun untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang sengaja ia simpan menghadap jendela yang mengarah ke perbukitan hijau yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga dan rumput hijau yang segar.

Sehun menggeleng, lalu menarik lembut tangan luhan untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan lu? Apa kau sakit?" sehun mengkerutkan dahinya, sedari tadi semenjak luhan meninggalkan 'kampung halamanya' luhan tampak sangat murung, entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun sepertinya itu sedikitnya menganggu pikirannya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun sehun" "lu, lihat aku"

Sehun menarik lembut dagu luhan, ketika luhan menundukan kepalanya, ia ingin melihat manik mata indah milik luhan.

"Kau berbohong, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku?" luhan tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng.

"Luhan, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan"

Sehun menatap manik mata itu dalam dalam, luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman getir. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan namun entah mengapa luhan merindukan 'rumahnya' dan ingin kembali ke 'kampung halamannya'

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang kau pikirkan lu, aku mau bertanya banyak hal padamu" luhan mengernyit.

"Pertama kenapa telingamu selalu bergerak saat kau sedang bicara lu?" luhan terkekeh, astaga! Kenapa sehun begitu penasaran dengan hal sekecil itu?

"Itu tandanya kami para peri sedang merasa senang, sehun" "lalu mengapa aku lihat kau adalah satu satunya peri yang tidak punya sayap? Apa kau memang dilahirkan untuk tak punya sayap?".

Luhan lagi lagi terkekeh, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Semua peri disana diciptakan mempunyai sayap sehun" "lalu, mana sayapmu? Kenapa aku tak bisa melihatnya?" "karena aku tak punya sayap" luhan menatap sehun sekilas lalu kembali fokus ke luar jendela.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Luhan merubah posisinya, menekuk kedua kakinya lalu memeluknya. Air mukanya kembali berubah sendu.

"Aku kehilangan sayapku" "be-benarkah? Astaga lu maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih" luhan mendongkak, menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa apa sehun, itu bukan salahmu" "bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan sayapmu?"

Luhan menatap sehun intens, dan pria berperawakan tinggi tegap itu balik menatap luhan serius.

"Suatu malam aku bermimpi"

"Mimpi?" luhan mengangguk, "mimpi yang tak pernah berhenti, mimpi yang selalu terjadi berulang ulang" luhan menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu seseorang yang membuat hatiku bergetar, seseorang yang selalu mencoba membawaku pergi dari tempatku. Seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungku berdegup kencang"

Sehun menatap luhan dengan penasaran, apa luhan bermimpi tentang seseorang yang ia sukai?

"Lalu?" "aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di dunia manusia" luhan tersenyum, luhan akan selalu tersenyum meskipun sorot matanya memancarkan sebuah kesedihan dan penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

"Kenapa?" "karena aku tak bisa hidup dalam bayang bayang mimpi yang menyakitkan, mimpi hanyalah mimpi tak akan bisa menjadi kenyataan jika kau tak mencoba mewujudkannya. Aku tak bisa menemukannya kalau aku hanya berdiam diri"

"K-kau mencarinya? Kenapa kau yakin dia ada didunia ini lu?" "karena aku menemukannya di tempat ini" luhan menatap sehun sambil melengkungkan senyuman khasnya.

"Lalu saypmu?" "ada sebuah aturan disana, jika kau ingin pergi kedunia manusia kau harus merelakan sesuatu, antara kehilangan kekuatanmu atau kau tak akan pernah lagi kembali lagi ke dunia itu" wajah luhan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah cantiknya.

"Kau merelakan sayapmu untuk mencarinya lu?" luhan mengangguk, "aku merelakan sesuatu yang berharga untuk sesuatu yang mungkin tak mungkin untuk diwujudkan, aku kehilangan setengah kekuatanku karena sayapku hilang"

"Lalu, apa kau menemukannya?" "aku menemukannya" ucap luhan, harusnya sehun senang mendengarnya karena luhan menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai, namun hati sehun berdusta ia merasa sedih karena luhan menemukan seseorang itu. Mungkin pada akhirnya luhan akan pergi bersama seseorang itu, bukankah begitu seharusnya? Luhan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan begitu mungkin apa yang telah luhan korbankan dapat terbayar.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Seperti apa dia?" "aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dia tampan, baik, dan selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia" "oh" sehun memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Baguslah jika orang itu selalu berusaha membuat luhan bahagia.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya namanya?" "aku tidak mau tahu" ucap sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Aku pikir kau harus tahu siapa dia" sehun menoleh dan mendapati luhan yang tengah tersenyum cerah.

"Seluruh pengorbananku terbayar sudah, aku akan mencoba menjadikannya milikku. Aku tak peduli jika pada akhirnya aku tak akan pernah lagi menjadi bagian dari cerita dongeng, aturannya jika aku menikahi seorang manusia seluruh kekuatanku hilang, bahkan aku bisa saja mati" sehun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Jika seorang peri kehilangan semua kekuatannya itu berarti dia juga kehilangan nyawanya, tak banyak dari mereka yang bisa bertahan hidup lama di dunia manusia tanpa kekuatan"

Luhan tersenyum, "karena setiap cerita cinta harus ada pengorbanan didalamnya"

"Kalau begitu berhenti mencintainya jika ia bisa membuatmu mati" "aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya"

Sehun tak habis pikir, mengapa cerita cinta luhan serumit ini?

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu siapa dia, sehun" sehun lagi lagi mengernyit, oh tuhan lama lama kerutan di dahinya semakin tebal saja.

"Kaulah seseorang itu sehun, kaulah yang membawaku kedunia ini. Kaulah yang membuatku berkorban banyak hal, aku senang karena akhirnya aku menemukanmu" luhan tersenyum, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu sehun"

Rasanya perih, ketika luhan meneteskan bulir bening dari pelupuk matanya. Sehun terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku" luhan menyentuh wajah sehun dan mengusapnya. Sehun membalas senyuman luhan lalu menyentuh tangan luhan yang sedang mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku milikkmu luhan" luhan tersenyum lalu menyeka air matanya.

Perlahan luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada sehun, sedetik kemudian bibir manis itu kembali beradu diatas bibir kering milik sehun.

Keduanya saling memejamkan mata, merasakan sentuhan cinta yang mencoba untuk mereka salurkan lewat ciumam manis itu.

.

 _'And one time he touch me with his love and he said 'you're that prince''_

...

"Nnhhh ahhh"

Luhan melengguh halus, tanggannya mengacak rambut sehun ketika sehun mencumbu leher putihnya, menghisapnya dan mengucupnya berkali kali.

Sebelah tangan sehun menyusup ke balik kaos putih berlengan panjang yang luhan gunakan, menggerakan jemarinya di atas nipple luhan yang sudah menegang.

"Mmphh se-sehunhh" sehun mendongkak, menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil menatap wajah luhan yang sudah memerah.

"A-aku merasakan hal yang aneh" "aneh?" "di-dibawah sini" ucap luhan sambil menunjuk bagian bawahnya dengan malu, sehun terkekeh ketika melihat tonjolan dibalik celana jeans putih itu.

Tak banyak bicara, sehun lalu membaringkan luhan di sofa panjang itu, sehun mengecup dahi sehun dan menyibak rambut hitam luhan yang menutupi sedikit matanya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya" luhan mengernyit, menyelesaikan? Apa makna yang terkandung dari 'menyelesaikan' itu?

"A-ah sehunhh ngghh"

Luhan mendesah ketika sehun menyentuh bagian tonjolan yang luhan bilang 'aneh' itu perlahan, meremasnya lembut dan menggodanya. Biarkan luhan mendesah karena bagi sehun desahan luhan bagaikan candu baginya.

"Nnngghh aahh sehunhh apa yang kau lakukanhhh nghh?" "diam dan nikmati lu"

Sehun melepas kancing dan resleting celana jeans luhan lalu menariknya bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya hingga benar benar terlepas dari kaki luhan.

"Se-sehun, aku malu!" luhan menutup penisnya yang sudah menegang itu dengan kedua tangannya sambil merapatkan kedua kakinya. Sehun tertawa, luhan lucu sekali!

"Kau tidak usah malu lu, aku suka melihatnya" luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, ia malu sekaligus takut karena luhan tak pernah melakukan dan merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa apa, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya lu, biarkan aku menjadi milikmu" mendengar ucapan sehun luhan akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari 'sana'

"Uungghhh sehunhh ahhh!"

Luhan langsung mendesah kencang ketika sehun menekuk sebelah kakinya lalu memasukan penis tegang luhan kedalam mulutnya, luhan memejamkan matanya erat ketika rasa hangat menyelimuti penisnya.

Tangannya mencengkram bahu sehun dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tiada tara itu.

"Mmhhh aangghh sshhh nnhh"

Sehun memaju mundurkan kepalanya memanjakan penis luhan, tangan bebasnya bergerak membelai paha dalam luhan dan sebelahnya lagi menelusup kedalam kaos luhan.

"Aahh lagihh sehunhh ngghh"

Sehun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya, hingga tak lama sehun merasakan penis luhan mulai berkedut kedut.

"Sehunhh ahhh akuuhh ahhhh!"

Cairan putih, kental, dan berbau amis itu sukses meleleh di mulut sehun. Sehun merangkak ke atas tubuh luhan, menarik dagu luhan dan mencium bibir luhan mentransfer cairannya sendiri kedalam mulut luhan.

Biarkan peri cantik ini menikmati cairannya sendiri.

Suara kecipakan antar lidah yang saling bergumul itu terdengar nyaring didalam ruangan itu.

.

.

"Nnhhh ahhh ngghh ahh ahh sehunhh disanahh ahhh!"

Sehun mengerakan ke2 jarinya di dalam hole luhan, mengoboknya (?) hingga akhirnya menyentuh titik ternikmat itu.

"Disini?"

"Mmhhh uungghh y-yahh disanahh ahh ahh sehunhh lebihh dalamhhh sshh nnghh"

Tubuh luhan bergerak tak nyaman, tangannya meremas pinggiran sofa, kepala nya mendongkak kebelakang dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Mmhhh?" luhan menatap sehun heran, ketika sehun mencabut jarinya didalam hole luhan, hingga luhan merasakan kehampaan di dalam sana.

Matanya menatap sehun sayu, pria tampan itu kini tengah bersiap dengan penis nya yang sudah sangat menegang sempurna, sehun melumuri penis dan hole luhan dengan air liurnya.

"Se-sehun aku takut" "tidak apa lu, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut" sehun mengusap surai hitam luhan lalu memberikan luhan senyuman manisnya, setidaknya itu bisa membuat rasa takut luhan berkurang. Yah walaupun sebenarnya ini juga pengalaman bercinta sehun yang pertama.

"Tahan sedikit lu" luhan mengangguk.

Sehun menekuk kedua kaki luhan, lalu ia menumpu tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan yang disimpan di samping pinggang luhan, dan sebelah tangannya menuntun penisnya memasuki hole luhan.

"Akh! Sehunhh sakit!" "sshh tahan lu, hanya sebentar saja"

Air mata luhan menetes dari pelupuk mata indahnya saat kepala penis sehun menerobos holenya. Rasa perih dan panas mulai menjalar di sekitar holenya.

Jleb!

"Nnghh! Sa-sakitt sehun!"

Sehun bernafas lega ketika akhirnya seluruh penisnya bisa masuk kedalam hole luhan meskipun hal itu harus melukai luhan.

"Sshh jangan menangis lu, rasa sakitnya hanya sementara aku yakin" sehun mengecup pipi luhan dan menyeka air mata luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "rasanya sakit sehun, sakit sekali" luhan terisak pelan. Sehun mengecup seluruh wajah luhan dan mengecup bibir tipis luhan berkali kali.

"Maaf" "tidak apa apa sehun, lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan" luhan menyeka air matanya lalu jemarinya mengusap rahang tegas milik sehun.

"Mmhh" luhan lagi lagi mencengkram rambut sehun, ketika bibir sehun kembali bermain di sekitar nipplenya.

"Aahh! Sehunhh!"

"Mmhh?"

Sehun mendongkak menatap luhan, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tubuhnya sedikit bergerak naik turun ketika sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya di dalam hole luhan.

"Se-sehunhh ahhh pelanhh pelanhh mhh! Sakit"

Sehun mengangguk, ia melakukannya dengan pelan dan gentle sesuai permintaan luhan, lagipula ia tak mau menyakiti luhan.

.

"Ahhh ahhh sehunhhh lebihh dalammhh ahhh yahh disanahh ngghh! Ahh ahh!"

Sehun menarik pinggul luhan hingga penisnya benar benar tertancap lebih dalam menekan titik nikmat itu.

"Mmhh luhannhh ahh"

"Angghh sshhh sehunhh ngghh ahh ahh hhngh ahh!"

Luhan mencengkeram lengan kekar sehun, mata sayunya menatap sehun. Menatap wajah tampan tang kini tengah berada diatas tubuhnya, mencoba memuaskannya untuk mencapai surga dunia.

"Luhannhh"

"Mmhh apahh sehunhh? Sshhh ngh!"

Sehun tersenyum, tubuh luhan kini tersentak sentak naik turun dengan cepat. Bukam hanya luhan yang merasakan nikmat namun sehun juga merasakan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Penisnya di jepit oleh dinding rektum luhan, tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya rasa nikmat ketika bercinta.

"Ahh ahh! Ngghh ahhh e-enakhh sehunhh ahh!"

Sehun tersenyum, ahh~ syukurlah kalau peri kecil tercintanyanya ini terpuaskan.

"Se-sehunhhh bisakahh kauhh ahh lebihh cepathh ngghh ahh ahh"

"Tentuhh luuhh!"

"Ahh! Ahh! Hnggghh!"

Sehun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, sebenarnya ia tak mau bergerak terlalu cepat karena takut melukai luhan. Tapi apa mau dikata toh luhan malah minta gerakannya dipercepat.

"Mmhh ahhh ngghh akuuhh mau pipis nghh"

"Tahanhh luhh sebentarh ngh hah~ lagihh"

Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah, wajahnya basah karena keringat.

"Sehunhhh akuuhh tidakkh tahannh ahh ah! Mmpph! Nghh hhhhahh ah ah!"

"Tungguhh"

Tangan sehun menutup lubang penis luhan, ia tak mau luhan sampai lebih dulu, pokoknya mereka harus sampai bersamaan titik!

"Sehunhh sakitthh!"

Luhan merengek, ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya namun sehun menahan jalan keluarnya membuat penisnya yang berkedut menjadi sakit dan memerah.

"Sehhuunhh! Ngggh ahh ahh! Kuuhh mohonnhh hhahh~ mhh!"

"Ok, bersamahh"

"Ahhh hhhahh sehunhh~"

"Luuhanhh ahh~"

Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal, manik mata kedua insan itu saling berpandangan lalu saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan?" sehun mengernyit ketika luhan melemparnya dengan pertanyaan aneh.

"Apa maksudmu lu?" "apa kau kesakitan?" sehun cekikikan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu" "memangnya aku kenapa?" sehun tertawa gemas, astaga luhan polos sekali. Harusnya luhan tak bertanya hal itu karena sebenarnya ia lah yang tersakiti disini.

"Kau pasti kesakitan tadi" "ah! Tidak sehun tadi rasanya enak sungguh, ini baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal ini" "aku percaya padamu, lu"

Sehun mengusap surai hitam luhan lalu mengecup dahi luhan dan menyeka keringat yang bercucuran disana.

"Sehun?" luhan mencengkram tangan sehun, menatapnya dalam sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Ada apa hm?" "bo-bolehkah aku minta lagi?" "hm?"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah, kita ganti posisi" "posisi?"

Sehun mengangguk, mencabut penisnya lalu membantu luhan bangkit dari posisinya. Luhan menurut saja.

"Tanganmu simpan disini yah?" luhan mengangguk.

Luhan menyimpan kedua tangannya di bahu sofa panjang itu, posisinya menungging di sofa dan wajahnya mengarah langsung pada jendela. Sedangkan sehun berdiri di belakang luhan sambil menumpu tubuhnya dengan sebelah kaki yang disimpan di atas sofa.

"Aku mulai" luhan mengangguk sambil bersiap.

"Nhhh! Pelanhh sehun"

"Aku mengerti lu, relax, tenangkan dirimu, rasanya sama nanti"

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Sshhh! A-ahh!"

"Sshh!"

Sehun berdesis, semua penisnya kini sudah tertancap sempurna dilubang luhan. Dan kini ia mulai menggerakan penisnya perlahan.

"Mmhh hhahh~ sehunnhh disanahh ahh ahh nghh eumhh yahhh!"

Sehun tersenyum menang, gotcha! Ia berhasil menemukan titik nikmat luhan dengan sekali hentakan. Daebak, daebak!

"Aahh luhaanhh"

"Annnghh hhmmpphh aah ahh ahh enakkhh sehunnhh lebihh dalammhh hnggh!"

Lidah sehun kini bergerak mencumbu leher dan punggung luhan sedangkan pinggulnya bergerak cepat menghujam titik terdalam luhan. Posisi ini memudahkan sehun bergerak lebih cepat.

"Nngghh ahh ahh ahh mmhh ahh sehunhh ahh nhhh sshh ahh hhah~ ummh"

"Mendesahlah luhannhh"

"Ummhh! Sehunhh ahh ahh! Laggihh sehunhh disanahh ahh ahh!"

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, matanya langsung disuguhi pemandangan perbukitan indah. Namun matanya tak fokus karena rasa nikmat yang menjalar sampai ke otaknya.

"Mhh mhh!"

"Aahh! Sehunhh!"

Sehun menarik sebelah tangan luhan dan sedikit menegakan tubuh luhan, dan sebelah tangannya mengocok penis luhan sesuai gerakan tusukannya di pantat luhan.

"Sshh hhahh~"

"Hnnghh ahh ahh! Nggghh sshh ummhh!"

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya, tusukan penis sehun didalam tubuhnya benar benar semakin menggila.

"Sehunhh pelanhh pelanhh nnnhhh nngghh ahh!"

Tubuh luhan kembali tersentak, ia takut jatuh karena kini ia hanya menumpu tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Janganhh takut luhh"

"Tap-tapihhh mmhhh astagahh sehunhh akkuuhh sshh ahhh lebihh cepatthh"

Mendengar tanda tanda luhan yang akan kembali klimaks, sehun mempercepat gerakan tangan dan pinggulnya, hingga tak lama kemudian keduanya mendesah lega setelah cairan kepuasan dari keduanya keluar.

Sehun memperhatikan spermanya yang turun perlahan dari hole ke paha dalam luhan, seperti getah pohon yang perlahan keluar dari dalam kulitnya.

"Sehun aku lelah" luhan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu kursi masih dengan posisi menungging.

"Kita tidur dulu, kau mau?" luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pakai pakaianmu dulu" sehun memungut bajunya dan baju luhan, terlebih dahulu memakai semua pakaiannya lalu baru ia membantu luhan memakai pakaiannya.

"Sshh" luhan meringis ketika hendak melangkah.

"Kau sakit? Apa yang sakit lu?" "disini sehun rasanya perih sekali" mata luhan sedikit berkaca kaca, karena kesakitan. Sehun sigap menggendong luhan ala bridal style.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan, aku berat!" "kata siapa kau berat? Lebih berat batang kayu daripada tubuhmu"

Luhan menunduk malu, menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher sehun, menyesap aroma tubuh sehun yang seperti wangi grapefruit yang menyegarkan.

...

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, sang nenek menunggu cucunya tercinta yang belum kembali ke villa sejak tadi pagi. Setelah pamit pergi jalan jalan bersama luhan.

Matanya terus fokus kearah jalan setapak itu, sudah selama 30 menit ia menunggu sehun namun cucu tampannya itu tak juga kembali. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif.

.

"Sehun! Luhan! Apa yang kalian lakukan seharian diluar?" ucap sang nenek khawatir ketika sehun datang bersama luhan dengan wajah yang berseri seri. Rona merah di pipi keduanya begitu terlihat jelas.

Luhan yang memakai pakaian serba putih itu mengenggam tangan sehun, dan sehun berkali kali melemparkan gurauan pada luhan hingga keduanya tertawa.

Hal yang langka memang, karena sejak dulu ia tak pernah melihat sehun sebahagia ini ketika bersama orang lain. Sejak kecil sehun cenderung menutup diri, meskipun sehun punya banyak teman tapi sehun tak pernah sedekat ini dengan temannya yang lain.

"Tadi aku dan sehun melaku- hmmphh!" luhan menatap sehun yang membekap mulutnya, hey! Ada apa? Luhan hanya mau bilang tadi mereka melakukan perjalanan ke dunianya untuk bertemu teman temannya.

"Sehun!" ucap luhan membentak lalu melepaskan tangan besar sehun dari mulutnya, sehun menggeleng pelan. Dan sang nenek menatap hunhan bergantian.

Luhan tersenyum setelah ia paham betul apa maksud sehun.

"Tadi kami hanya jalan jalan saja, sehun mau melihat tempat yang lain" sang nenek mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan kedua cucu tercintanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

Mereka kini tengah menikmati makan malam yang sudah sang nenek siapkan sore tadi.

"Sehun?" sehun mendongkak menatap sang nenek yang menatapnya intens.

"Ada apa nek?" ucap sehun menatap balik.

Luhanpun menelan makananya lalu menyimpan sumpit dan sendoknya diatas mangkuk nasi, dan menatap sehun juga neneknya bergantian.

"Di umurmu yang hampir menginjak ke 24 tahun ini, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk menikah?" "uhukk!"

Luhan cepat cepat menuangkan air kedalam gelas lalu memberikannya pada sehun yang tiba tiba tersedak lalu mengusap lembut punggung sehun.

Sang nenek hanya cekikikan ketika melihat ekspresi luhan yang sangat panik.

"Nenek, kita tidak seharusnya membicarakan hal ini dihadapan luhan" sehun menatap luhan yang malah menatapnya polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah membicarakan pernikahan adalah hal yang normal untuk pria dewasa sepertimu" "tapi ne-" "kau sudah dewasa sehun, kau sudah mapan, nenek semakin tua dan sudah mulai sakit sakitan. Nenek tak bisa lagi mengawasimu seperti dulu, ini saatnya untukmu membina rumah tangga dengan orang yang kau cintai"

Hening, luhan menunduk. Tangannya di genggam oleh sehun dibawah meja, pikirannya berkecambuk, ia senang mendengar sehun yang memang harus menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya yaitu, dirinya sendiri. Namun disisi lain ia takut nenek sehun tak menyukainya nanti jika tahu bahwa sehun dan luhan sudah memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman bermain.

"Ada apa sehun? Apa kau belum siap? Atau kau belum punya seseorang yang kau cintai?" sehun mendongkak.

"Aku belum dewasa untuk menghadapi hal seserius itu nek, selama ini belum ada wanita yang bisa membuatku bersikap lebih dewasa" sang nenek tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan luhan?" "hm!?" luhan mendongkak sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, ia lalu beralih menatap sehun yang juga tampak shock!

"A-apa maksud nenek?" "nenek lihat kalian saling menyukai, nenek tak terlalu polos untuk menyadari setiap tatapan yang kalian lempar satu sama lain. Sehun, nenek sudah mengenalmu selama bertahun tahun. Kau tak pernah sebahagia ini ketika bersama orang lain" sehun menatap sang nenek fokus, benarkah neneknya menyadarinya? Apa tidak apa apa?

"Luhan, aku tanya padamu sekarang, bagaimana sehun dimatamu?" luhan bungkam, bukan ia tak mau bicara tapi ia malu untuk mengatakan pada neneknya jika sehun amat berarti untuknya, sehun adalah orang yang selama ini ia tunggu tunggu, sehun adalah orang yang selama ini luhan cari dan sehun adalah orang yang membuatnya berkorban banyak hal hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Luhan? Kau tak mau menjawab?" luhan melirik sehun sekilas, sehun tersenyum padanya dengan lembut.

"A-aku..." luhan menatap sang nenek.

"Sehun bagiku sangat berarti, dimataku ia adalah sosok pangeran yang selama ini aku cari. Aku... A-aku menyukai sehun" sehun geleng geleng kepala, entah luhan terlalu polos atau bingung harus menjawab apa? Neneknya kan hanya tanya bagaimana sehun dimatanya, kenapa luhan malah jawab ia menyukai sehun!?

"Lu, maksu-" "sudah sehun" sang nenek menggerakan tangannya menahan sehun yang hendak bicara.

"Nenek tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada sehun, nenek sudah menduganya. Kalian serasi" hunhan cengo(?) lalu saling berpandangan.

"Nenek, tapi luhan itu-" "tak peduli ia laki laki atau perempuan, cinta datang tanpa mengenal siapa dia, dan dari mana dia, sehun. Cinta itu buta, mereka hanya berjalan lambat ke hati yang tepat tanpa memandang siapa dia, kau tidak perlu membodohi dirimu sendiri jika kenyataannya kau juga mencintai luhan. Kalian berhak untuk saling mencintai, perjuangkan cintamu sehun sama seperti luhan memperjuangkan cintanya"

Luhan mendongkak, matanya berkaca kaca. Ada raut sedih disana yang terpancar jelas lewat sorot matanya.

"Nenek tahu luhan, selama ini sehunlah yang kau cari. Meskipun aku tak yakin sepenuhnya tapi mudah mudahan sehun adalah pangeran yang selama ini kau cari, kau menemukan cintamu. Selama ini kau telah berkorban banyak hal, bukan hal yang mudah bagimu merelakan hal yang kau punya" sang menek tersenyum lembut pada keduanya.

Ia juga pernah muda, pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta, pernah merasakan bagaimana mengorbankan sesuatu untuk cinta. Baginya kebahagiaan sehun adalah yang utama, dan baginya luhan pantas mendapatkan cinta yang sempurna sesuai mimpinya.

Sehun terdiam, dan luhan menatapnya sambil mengusap punggung tangan sehun.

"Yah nenek, aku mencintai luhan"

.

 _'Then i feel like my heart tremble, there's like a millions butterfly. Fly from this heart'_

.

 _Pintu putih itu terbuka perlahan, pria yang masih menggunakan kemeja kerjanya itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar bernuansa pink pastel dan babby blue itu._

 _Lampu kamar masih menyala, dan suara alunan musik fur ellise yang lembut mengalun di kamar putri kecilnya itu. Di dapatinya gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam sepunggung itu sedang duduk sambil mengamati sebuah water globe yang mengeluarkan suara alunan musik klasik._

 _"Daddy!" "sssttt" sang gadis kecil cepat cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri sambil terkikik pelan._

 _"Kau belum tidur, jam berapa ini hm?" sang daddy memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan erat setelah sang anak merentangkan tangannya._

 _"Aku menunggumu daddy" "benarkah? Oh, apa itu? Apa itu mainan barumu?" gadis kecil itu mengangguk._

 _"Ini dari mommy, dia membelikanku ini tadi siang ditoko mainan. Lihatlah ini bisa menyala!" "daddy tahu, jadi setelah kau punya mainan kau tidak mau mendengar dongeng daddy lagi?"_

 _Putri kecil itu menggeleng cepat, lalu cepat cepat menyimpan water globe yang didalamnya terdapat glitter emas yang berterbangan jika water globe itu dogoyangkan._

 _"Aku menunggu daddy karena aku ingin mendengar dongeng daddy" "benarkah? Kau yakin? Kau tidak bosan?"_

 _Gadis kecil berponi itu lalu duduk di pangkuan daddy nya sambil memeluk boneka kecil kesayangannya._

 _"Aku selalu tertidur , padahal aku belum tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Apakah ia hidup bahagia?" sang daddy mengusap kepala anak perempuannya lembut._

 _"Kau harus mendengarnya dari awal sampai akhir kalau kau mau tahu" "kalau begitu ceritakan lagi daddy! Aku akan mendengarkannya"_

 _Pria berkaca mata itu tersenyum lembut, bibirnya bergerak menceritakan dongeng favorit sang anak dan memastikannya sampai tertidur._

 _"... Tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan peri itu sekarang, namun sang pangeran selalu mengingat namanya. Dan peri itu bernama..."_

 _Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir kecil putrinya, ia tersenyum lalu membaringkan perlahan tubuh kecil itu di ranjang pink nya, menarik selimut tebalnya untuk menutupi tubuh putrinya lalu mengecup dahi sang anak._

 _"Selamat malam, peri kecilku"_

 _'Trek'_

 _Ia mematikan lampu atas lalu perlahan menutup pintu putih itu._

 _._

Mind to gimme **review ?**

Ada yang bisa tebak siapa daddy nya?

Maaf yah baru update, NC kurang hot, maaf juga ceritanya gak rame dan mengecewakan :'v baru ada waktu buka ffn, ditambah file ff ini ilang masa :'v but i try to finish it.

Thanks jg hey kalean yg udh ngereview! I like read your review! Kalian membuatku semangat HA! *angkatjempol*

 **I love you so macchh guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T FORGET LEAVE REVIEW** for support the story!

 **HunHan** is **REAL!** Yo yo yo~

.

 **Typo is my style gaes typo everywhere ~**

.

Enjoy to read nyaaahhh~

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **HunHan : Once Upon A Time**

.

 _'When i start it with once upon a time i hope that's will be happily ever after'_

...

 _'He's a miracle that i'm never forget it'_

Disinilah, di tempat indah ini dimana sehun menemukan satu hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, bertemu dengan sosok manusia setengah peri yang kini menjadi setengah dari hidupnya.

Sehun menatap luhan yang tengah meniup beberapa kelopak bunga bunga dandelion yang sudah bertransformasi, kelopak kelopak yang bertekstur seperti bulu itu terbang terbawa angin ketika luhan meniupnya dengan mulutnya, setelah itu ia akan tersenyum.

Mereka kini sedang duduk di hamparan rumput hijau di sisi tebing yang mengarah langsung ke lautan lepas. Namun kemudian sehun mengernyit ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang tak sempat ia tanyakan pada luhan kemarin.

"Hhh" luhan menghela lalu menghempaskan punggungnya ke rumput rumput hijau yang menjadi alas mereka, ia memicingkan matanya menatap ke arah langit sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke langit dan menggerakan jemarinya. Ia menutup kelopak matanya lalu tersenyum ketika angin segar menyapa kulit tangannya.

"Apa kau menyesal lu?"

Luhan membuka matanya lalu menatap sehun cepat, ia lalu bangkit dari pembaringannya dan menatap wajah sehun seksama.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karenaku kau kehilangan semuanya"

Luhan tersenyum, matanya kembali mengarah ke arah lautan.

"Ada orang yang bilang ketika kau mengorbankan apapun yang berharga dari dirimu untuk mencapai suatu kebahagiaan maka suatu saat pengorbanan itu akan tergantikan oleh suatu pencapaian yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan" luhan menoleh dan tersenyum pada sehun.

"Baekhyun yang mengatakannya padaku"

Sehun tersenyum miris, satu fakta pahit yang harus ia ketahui adalah kenyataannya luhan tak akan bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi bersamanya. Cepat atau lambat luhan akan meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti lu?"

"Aku akan baik baik saja selama aku masih mempunyai sedikit kekuatan dalam tubuhku" luhan tersenyum.

"Apa nanti rambutmu akan berubah menjadi perak atau putih?"

Luhan terdiam, akhirnya sehun menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa luhan sangat berbeda dengan peri lainnya yang ia temui tempo hari.

"Yah, ketika aku mati"

Sehun menatap luhan cepat, kalau begitu faktanya sehun tak mau menginginkan luhan memiliki rambut yang sama seperti baekhyun, karena bagaimanapun juga luhan sudah berbeda dengan peri yang lainnya.

.

Luhan sedang duduk di tepi danau sambil melempar beberapa kerikil ke arah danau, sehun tak menemaninya seperti biasa karena sehun bilang ia harus mengantar neneknya berobat.

Hari ini dan detik ini entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun ia merasa hal baik tak akan terjadi. Sudah beberapa hari ini kekuatannya hampir tidak bisa ia gunakan, serbuk yang ia pakai juga sudah menipis. Padahal kenyataannya luhan masih punya banyak tenaga dan kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup. Dalam kondisi ini manusia sering menyebutnya 'sekarat'

"Oh xiao lu, aku mencarimu dirumahmu ternyata kau sedang disini" luhan cepat bangkit dari posisinya lalu menatap seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah busur panah di tangannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada disini?" pria berpakaian khas prajurit peri itu menatap luhan serius lalu tersenyum setelah melihat wajah tegang luhan.

"Kau tampak sangat menyedihkan, beberapa helai rambutmu memutih"

Luhan terkejut, ia tidak punya kaca kecil untuk ia bawa kemana mana jadi ia tidak tahu seperti apa penampilannya sekarang. Kemudian luhan memasang raut wajah sedih

"Seharusnya kau tidak pergi hanya untuk mencarinya"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu"

"Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan mati, kau tidak bisa bertahan hidup dalam keadaan sekarat"

Luhan memicingkan matanya, ia tidak bisa menggunakan sisa kekuatannya dan rambutnya sudah perlahan memutih helai demi helai. Apakah ini waktunya luhan harus meninggalkan sehun, sebelum ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya?

"Jika ini waktunya aku tidak bisa menghindar"

"Kembalilah lu, dengan begitu kau masih bisa hidup, aku akan berusaha mencari obat untukmu" mata pria itu menunjukkan sorot mata yang tulus, bukan tanpa alasan pria itu datang mencarinya dan rela mencarikan obat untuk luhan. Karena pria itu adalah orang pertama yang menyukai luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "langkah yang telah aku ambil tak akan bisa membawaku pada langkah yang telah aku lewati sebelumnya"

"Tidak lu, setidaknya kita berusaha!"

"Kematian adalah takdir yang tak bisa dihindari, bukankah itu fakta? Sekalipun aku tak mengambil langkahku kematian akan tetap datang jika ini sudah waktunya"

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya? Karenanya kau kehilangan sayapmu, karenanya kau bertingkah seperti penghianat, karenanya kau kehilangan kekuatanmu dan karenanya kau sekarat lu"

"Kenapa kau begitu membencinya? Jika kau mencintaiku izinkan aku bahagia seperti seharusnya, biarkan aku bahagia dengannya disaat saat terakhirku"

Pria itu menghampiri luhan dan menyentuh pundak luhan lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau tidak akan mati lu, aku akan berusaha membawamu kembali dan menyelamatkanmu sekalipun aku harus berkorban nyawa untukmu"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, pergilah dan carilah cintamu yang sesungguhnya, berkorbanlah untuknya"

"Tidak! Kau cintaku yang sesungguhnya! Aku akan berkorban untukmu"

"Jangan bodoh! Hadapilah kenyataan, jika sekalipun kau bisa memilikiku, cepat atau lambat aku akan meninggalkanmu"

Pria itu terdiam, luhan juga terdiam, mereka saling diam. Pria itu berpikir luhan terlalu jauh mengambil langkah, jika luhan tahu ia tak akan bisa bertahan lama hidup didunia manusia tanpa kekuatannya untuk apa luhan mau pergi dan meninggalkan semua yang ia milikki, toh pada akhirnya luhan tak akan menemukan akhir cerita yang bahagia jika ia tidak bisa memiliki pria itu bersamanya. Dan pada akhirnya semua pengorbanannya akan sia sia.

"Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai sehun, bersamanya aku seperti memiliki kekuatan baru untuk bertahan hidup, suatu hari kau akan mengerti apa artinya pengorbanan untuk seseorang yang kau cintai, dan itu bukan aku"

Tangan pria itu terkepal di samping tubuhnya, mendengar kata kata luhan entah mengapa ia merasakan hatinya sakit bagai tertusuk ribuan anak panah yang menghujam disatu titik yang sama. Luhan hanya belum tahu bahwa cintanya sangat besar melebihi rasa cinta luhan pada pria bernama sehun itu. Ia hanya ingin membuat luhan sadar bahwa luhan berada di tempat yang salah, ditempat dimana seharusnya ia tidak berada disana.

Sebuah kehidupan yang banyak menimbulkan hal hal yang tidak pernah luhan ketahui sebelumnya. Kehidupan manusia tak pernah seindah yang ia pikirkan, kadang cinta bisa membunuh, dan kadang sesuatu hal yang baik bisa menjadi buruk, dan hal yang buruk bisa menjadi baik. Itulah yang tidak luhan ketahui.

Cintanya pada sehun lambat laun akan menjadi sebuah bumerang yang mematahkan bayangan kebahagiaanya.

"Lambat laun semuanya akan berbalik luhan, yang baik bisa menjadi jahat, yang baik bisa menjadi buruk, dan ada saatnya kau akan menyadari itu semua"

Luhan terdiam, ia mencoba mencerna kata kata pria yang sudah menjadi temannya selama hidupnya. Mencari makna dibalik kata katanya. Luhan menahan tangan pria itu ketika hendak melangkah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku adalah kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya, kau akan kembali dan meninggalkan kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan ini lu, camkan kata kataku" pria itu menyeringai pada luhan, lalu pergi dari hadapan luhan begitu saja.

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada sehun"

.

.

"Kau baik baik saja lu? Kau tampak kurang semangat"

Luhan menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis, ia kemudian menatap nenek sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana keadaan nenekmu?"

"Hm.. Dia baik baik saja, rasa pusing yang ia alami hanya pusing biasa" luhan mengangguk lalu menyeruput teh nya.

Sehun berdiri di samping luhan, keduanya menatap jauh keluar jendela. Entah ini hanya sebuah sugesti atau kenyataan, sehun merasa hari ini luhan jauh lebih mengagumkan dari hari hari sebelumnya. Namun hatinya merasa dihujani ribuan jarum ketika melihat beberapa helai rambut luhan mulai memutih, awalnya sehun berpikir itu uban tapi setelah diselidik, warnanya berbeda dari warna putih rambut neneknya.

"Kau baik baik saja lu?"

Luhan mengernyit lalu menatap sehun, "yah"

"Beberapa hari lagi aku akan pulang ke seoul, mungkin aku akan kembali ke tempat ini beberapa minggu selanjutnya, kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Tidak, aku senang disini, ini rumahku sehun"

"Tapi kita tidak akan bertemu lu, ikutlah bersamaku, aku akan membawamu ke kota dan melihat hal menakjubkan yang tak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya"

Luhan menggeleng lagi, "kau adalah hal menakjubkan yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, sekalipun aku mati kita masih akan tetap bersama dengan cara yang lain"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita akan tetap bersama, dan kau akan hidup bersamaku lu"

"Yah, kau benar"

Luhan menunduk, melihat bayangan wajahnya di dalam air tehnya.

...

 _'If i'm the only one his happiness, then i'll do anything to make him happy'_

'Tookk tokk'

Luhan berlari cepat ke arah pintu lalu membukanya perlahan lahan.

"Lu?"

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini disini?"

"Mencarimu" luhan terkikik dan bersedekap tangan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas.

"Tidak adakah esok hari?"

"Tidak" jawab sehun santai.

"Ada apa?"

"Ikutlah bersamaku"

"Ke seoul? Aku sudah mengatakan tidak kan sehun? Apa masih kurang jelas?"

Sehun tersenyum, "bukan lu"

"Lalu?"

"Ikutlah bersamaku, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu"

.

 _'Even if i'm must be lost with him'_

.

"Dimana kita sehun?" sehun terkikik, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi mata luhan hingga luhan tidak bisa melihat. Sehun memijakkan kakinya perlahan lahan.

"Kau siap?" luhan mengangguk, sehun perlahan melepas telapak tangannya dari mata luhan.

Perlahan lahan luhan membuka matanya, ia kemudian tersenyum saat melihat kearah danau. Setengah dari permukaan air itu dihiasi lentera apung yang sangat cantik, hingga sekitar danau yang semula gelap menjadi terang, ditambah lagi kelopak kelopak bunga sakura yang terjatuh tepat di permukaan air danau. Air danau tampak berkilauan setelah terkena cahaya lentera.

"Sehun? Apa kau yang membuatnya?" ucap luhan, matanya tak berpaling sedikitpun dari danau.

"Yah, apa kau menyukainya?"

Luhan menatap sehun cepat lalu melengkungkan senyuman manis khasnya.

"Yah, aku menyukainya!"

Sehun menghampiri luhan lalu memberikan sebuket bunga lili putih pada luhan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Lili adalah bunga favoritku" ucap luhan sambil menyesap aroma bunga lili putih itu, sehun bisa menebaknya dengan cepat padahal ia tak pernah mengatakan pada sehun kalau bunga favoritnya adalah bunga lili putih. Entah hanya menebak atau sebuah kebetulan belaka.

"Aku pikir lili putih sangat cocok untukmu" luhan tersenyum lalu tiba tiba memeluk tubuh sehun erat erat.

"Terima kasih sehun"

Sehun mengusap punggung luhan lembut dan mengecup pucuk kepala luhan sekilas.

.

 _'I'm never planned someday he's gone brought the time and destiny'_

Siang ini luhan dan sehun menghabiskan waktu bersama, setelah pergi jalan jalan di pantai luhan dan sehun memutuskan untuk istirahat di bawah pohon besar.

Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat sehun yang sedang asyik memetik beberapa bunga untuk ia pasangkan di mahkota yang ia buat sendiri dari ranting kayu kecil. Meskipun sehun sudah dewasa tapi luhan masih dapat melihat sisi kekanakan dari sehun.

Pandangan luhan tiba tiba terarah ke semak semak yang berada tak jauh darinya, luhan mengernyit ketika mendapati seseorang yang begitu ia kenal tersenyum padanya. Luhan menatapnya lekat, tak ada niatan baginya untuk menghampirinya apalagi membalas senyumnya. Pria itu pria yang sama yang menemuinya tempo hari.

Pria itu menyeringai dan pandangannya fokus pada sehun, luhan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna apa yang akan temannya itu lakukan pada sehun, ia mengarahkan busur panah beserta anak panahnya sejajar dengan sehun yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun hendak berbalik namun ia terkejut ketika luhan tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya, wajah luhan tampak tegang dan air mata menetes dari matanya. Bibir sehun bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

Luhan jatuh bersingkut di hadapannya, kedua tangannya memegangi dadanya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Luhan mendongkak menatap sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Lu?" suara sehun bergetar, ia cepat cepat merengkuh tubuh luhan erat erat. Bulir bening menetes begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya, kejadian yang begitu cepat dan tak terduga itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata kata.

Melihat kejadian di hadapannya pria itu menjatuhkan busur panahnya, kakinya melemas dan ia terjatuh dalam posisi berlutut.

"Luhan" ucapnya lirih, tangannya meremas rumput di bawahnya, tangannya bergetar dan seluruh tubuhnya melemas.

"Sehun?"

"Yah lu, aku disini"

Sehun mengenggam tangan luhan yang berlumuran darah dan mengecup punggung tangannya berkali kali membuat luhan terkikik. Entah dari mana datangnya anak panah itu hingga menusuk punggung luhan sampai ke dadanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya luhan, nafasnya tersenggal namun sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menstabilkannya. Perlahan helai deni helai rambut luhan mulai memutih.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, bertahanlah"

Luhan menggeleng, sorot matanya lurus menatap mata sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu sehun, aku... Hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kaulah satu satunya kebahagiaanku"

"Aku tahu lu, aku tahu, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lu"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, sehun, jangan menangis kita masih bisa bersama"

Sehun membisu, air matanya telah mengisyaratkan kesedihannya yang mendalam, tangannya mengusap kepala luhan lalu membaringkan luhan dipahanya. Deru nafas luhan terdengar berat dan tipis

"Katakan kau mencintaiku sehun"

"Jika aku mengatakannya kau akan bertahan?"

Luhan meneteskan air matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dengan lemas ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu luhan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." luhan menarik nafasnya panjang

"Sehun" dan menghembuskan nya lalu tersenyum dan tangannya mengenggam tangan sehun.

"Luhan" pria itu terus memanggil nama luhan dari persembunyiannya, ia mengambil busur panahnya lalu berlari menjauh dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu luhan"

sehun menahan tangisannya, ia mengecup dahi luhan dan memeluknya. Mata luhan perlahan terpejam dan bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya yang terakhir rambut hitamnnya berubah menjadi putih dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu luhan, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu" mengucapkannya berkali kali berharap keajaiban datang pada luhan.

Sehun mengelus setiap lekuk wajah luhan, menatapnya dan mencoba mengukir setiap lekuk wajah luhan dihatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu" air mata yang telah ia bendung jatuhlah sudah, orang yang ia cintai telah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Sehun terdiam ketika perlahan tubuh luhan mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala bercahaya, semakin bercahaya, memudar dan perlahan berubah menjadi serbuk emas yang berterbangan.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu... Luhan" untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum luhan benar benar menghilang menjadi cahaya dan serbuk yang terbawa angin.

Bunga lili putih..

Di hadapannya tiba tiba terdapat sebuah lili putih yang tampak bercahaya, tangan sehun terulur mengambil sebatang bunga lili putih itu lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku"

.

 _'But when the time has come, i can't do anything and then he's gone like a dust of crystal'_

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan ketika semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, ia melihat cahaya matahari yang begitu menyilaukan kemudian ia menghalangi matanya dari kilauan matahari dengan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Ia terdiam sejenak, melihat ke segala arah hingga akhirnya ia ingat sesuatu!

LuHan!

Sehun hendak bangkit dari tempatnya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat setangkai bunga lili putih ada diantara kedua pahanya. Ia terdiam lagi, mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Ia mengambil bunga itu lalu bangkit dari posisinya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap pohon bunga sakura besar yang menjadi sandarannya ketika ia tertidur tadi. Sehun terperanjat ketika lagi lagi ia mengingat sesuatu. Ponselnya? Dimana ponselnya?

Sehun memutari pohon bunga sakura besar itu lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati ponsel dan earphonenya ada disana dengan sebuah apel merah disampingnya. Sehun mengernyit, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselnya dan apel merah itu kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Manik matanya menatap setangkai bunga lili dan apel merah itu lalu tiba tiba sehun berlari ke arah lain. Entah kemana namun kaki dan hatinya membawanya kesuatu tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Sehun berhenti berlari, nafasnya terenggah enggah kemudian ia berjalan perlahan ke sebuah pantai dengan pasir putih yang terlihat berkilauan. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari mengenai matanya. Sehun berjalan perlahan dan tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan setangkai pagi bunga lili putih di atas pasir putih itu, lagi lagi sehun tersenyum lalu mengambil bunga lili putih itu.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya di atas dahinya, matanya menatap ke arah bukit yang tak jauh dari pantai. Ia lalu berlari kecil ke arah bukit itu.

Ada sebuah batu besar disana di atas batu itu lagi lagi ada setangkai bunga lili putih, sehun berjalan perlahan ke arah batu itu lalu mengambil bunga itu dan mengumpulkannya bersama 2 bunga lainnya yang ia temukan. Ia tersenyum miris sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kakinya membawanya memasuki sebuah hutan yang dipenuhi pohon tinggi menjulang, ia terus berjalan hingga ia menemukan sebuah tempat yang luas dipenuhi hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga bunga yang bermekaran. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat itu dan lagi lagi sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan setangkai bunga lili putih kemudian sehun mengambilnya.

Setelah dari hutan sehun terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Langkahnya membawanya ke sebuah danau dengan air yang tenang dan bening, disana sehun juga menemukan setangkai lili putih yang mengambang di pinggir danau.

"Luhan!" ucapnya lalu berlari ke arah lain dengan tergesa.

Dari kejauhan ia menatap sebuah rumah kecil yang tampak kotor dan tak terurus, di sekitarnya tumbuh tanaman merambat. Tanpa ada rasa takut sehun melangkah kesana, dan membuka pintu rumah itu perlahan lahan. Matanya terpejam ketika indera penciumannya menangkap wangi bebungaan, dan juga wangi tubuh luhan yang menyeruak di dalam rumah itu. Rumah yang sama, tata letak barang dan kebersihannya tetap sama meskipun dari luar rumah ini terlihat tidak terurus.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam, menatap setiap sudut ruangan dan tiba tiba manik matanya terarah pada sebuah sofa putih yang menghadap ke luar jendela. Di atas sofa itu ada lagi setangkai lili putih di sekitarnya ada serbuk serbuk emas yang berkilau. Sehun mengambilnya lalu tersenyum kecut.

Ia selalu merasa luhan ada di semua tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama luhan.

 _LuHan..._

Entah pertemuan itu nyata atau hanya sebuah mimpi belaka. Yang ia tahu luhan begitu nyata dan amat berarti baginya.

.

"Siang ini kau akan datang ke acara pernikahan saudaramu sehun?"

"Hm? Yah"

"Baiklah, akan ku kosongkan jadwalmu siang ini"

Kai menatap sehun yang asyik berdiri sambil memandangi pemandangan kota dari jendela dengan kaca besar di belakang meja kerjanya. Entah apa yang menarik dari pemandangan kota yang membuat kepala pusing, namun ketika ada waktu senggang sehun selalu berdiri disana sambil memandangi pemandangan kota.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga dan hadiah untuk saudaraku, menurutmu bunga apa yang harus aku berikan padanya?" tanya sehun tiba tiba.

Kai mengetukkan jarinya di dagu sambil melirik ke arah meja kerja sehun, dimana sehun selalu meletakkan vas bunga dengan bunga lili putih didalamnya.

"Lili putih aku rasa cocok untuk seorang pengantin wanita" ucap kai sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus lili putih?"

"Karena lili putih mempunyai arti keanggunan dan kecantikan sejati"

Sehun menatap kai lalu beralih menatap vas bunga yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

...

Sehun memasukki toko bunga yang cukup terkenal, orang bilang bunga bunga yang dijual disana sangat berkualitas. Untuk hari yang spesial bagi saudaranya, sehun ingin sekali memberikan suatu hadiah dan hal yang istimewa.

Baru satu langkah sehun memasukki toko itu ia tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyit ketika di dekat kakinya ia menemukan setangkai bunga lili. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya, mungkin bunga ini terjatuh dari vas nya namun ia tak menemukan vas bunga lili di dekat sana, Ia lalu mengambil bunga lili putih itu.

"Bagaimana kalau bunga tulip!?"

"Ah! Bunga mawar saja, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa? Bunga tulip juga bagus"

"Aku tidak suka, kita ambil bunga yang ini saja yahhh?"

Samar samar sehun mendengar percakapan dari arah lain di toko itu, suara orang dewasa dan suara anak kecil yang merengek.

"Bunga lili putih saja bagaimana?"

'Deg!'

Sehun terpaku, ia bagai membatu di tempatnya saat mendengar suara yang begitu ia hafal, suara yang begitu lembut, suara yang selalu ia rindukan. Manik matanya melirik ke arah setangkai lili putih di tangannya, lalu ia kembali terdiam, perlahan ia berjalan mencari asal suara itu.

Serbuk emas berkilauan tiba tiba mengelilingi kakinya, sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Serbuk emas yang tiba tiba muncul itu mengingatkannya pada...

'Tep'

"Luhan"

.

.

 **Review review ? Yo yo yo~**

Cerita ini mengecewakan (yeahiknow). Maaf yah kalau banyak kekurangan dalam ceritanya, ini belum end loh yah! BTW yang jawab sehun daddynya, gua mesti kasih kalian apa yah ? :v

Kalau gk ngerti maksud ceritanya come to ask! Ff gua emang membingungkan :'v Then, yg dimaksud 'pria itu' up to u aja mau anggap itu siapa :v sorry juga baru update ahehe

Thanks to my beloved readers! Semoga gk kapok nunggu chap selanjutnya yah!

See you~ i love you~


	4. notes n word for HHHS

**THIS IS NOT A PART OF STORY BUT I WANT YOU TO READ THIS ONE!**

GAES, MOONCOLABERRY AKAN TETAP MELANJUTKAN SETIAP CERITA HUNHAN YG ONGOING.. **GUA AKAN TETAP MENDUKUNG HUNHAN APAPUN YANG TERJADI** , KARENA GUA YAKIN HUNHAN BUKAN SEKEDAR 'JULUKAN COUPLE' :')

DAN MUNGKIN MOONCOLABERRY JG GAK AKAN BERHENTI BIKIN FF HUNHAN YG ONESHOOT, MESKIPUN GUA JG GK YAKIN APAKAH MASIH ADA HHHS YANG MASIH BERTAHAN DI KAPAL HHS ATAU ENGGAK :') GUA GAK AKAN NINGGALIN HUNHAN KARENA HUNHAN SUDAH MENJADI SALAH SATU KEBAHAGIAAN DALAM HIDUP GUA, DAN ENTAH SAMPAI KAPAN RASA SAYANG GUA SAMA HUNHAN AKAN BERAKHIR

 **note ; DI USAHAKAN FF INI AKAN SEGERA UPDATE DAN AKAN TETAP UPDATE  
**

 **#KEEP SUPPORT OUR BELOVED HUNHAN, WE ALREADY STRONG ENOUGH! HUNHAN WILL BE OUR FOREVER LOVE, NO MATTER WHAT, IN OUR HEART** , :')

Salam 520! keep strong, keep believe in them!


End file.
